More Shocking Than Lightning
by Mayomay
Summary: At war, it was seen disgraceful for women to be among the men in the battlefield So Madara and Izuna fake their gender in order to protect their clan. HashiMada and TobiIzu
1. Chapter 1

**Madara's POV**

I woke up at early sun rise still feeling a little sore from the last war. Yes I Madara Uchiha , eldest _daughter_ to Tajima Uchiha, and Kosaki Uchiha, was forced to be a child solider in order to protect the clan. I wasn't always fighting in war, no, but when my last brother died 3 years ago that's when my younger sister Izuna and I became warriors. Both Izuna and me were now pretty much living our lives as boys. All our girl stuff were gone. Kimonos? Gone. Jewelry? Gone. Ribbons? Gone, all gone. They were all replaced with armor, swords, and scars from the battlefield. We even had to cut out hair. Mine was now all spiked up like many of the boys in our clan, Izuna's was only spiked from the back creating a duck like illusion. My mother was so angry with my father, she was telling him that is wasn't fair Izuna and I had to change our whole lives just to fight in a war that was nothing more than just pride. She was angry because she had just lost her last baby boy, and her husband was telling her that her last children were to go out in war where there chances of coming home were so slim. Yes, needless to say they fought all night and of course my father won the argument, if you can even call it a win, his daughters were going out to war. I got out of my futon to head for breakfast, just glad I can spend today in peace.

******LATER THAT DAY******

I was really starting to get agitated...Why wont this stupid rock skip to the other side! Ugh, I've been trying to get at least 1 rock to skip to the other side. Not a single one made it! I was suppose to spend this day in peace but these stupid..._skip-defying_ rocks**, **wont make it to the other side! I bent down to pick up another rock. "This time, I'll make it for sure." I said to myself with confidence. Just as I was going to skip this rock, another skipped all the way through the creek and to the other side. I turned to see a boy probably my age. "You need to throw with a little more passion, that's all there is to it." He said with a grin on his face. I just stared already not likening this kid. "Duh...I already know that...If I really wanted it to get to the other side. it would already be there." I just couldn't stand someone being better at me at something.I gusse being a girl disguised as a boy brought this trait on a girl at war made me feel like I had to be better than all the other boys. "Whats your name." I said in a demanding voice. "Well you can say im your rival in rock skipping, but mine made it to the other side and_ didn't_ drown." Yup...I hated this guy...with a little more passion_..."_ I asked what the hell your name was!" I can feel my arm twitching to punch his grinning Izuna was right, maybe I do have a violence problem...oh well too late to change it. "The name is Hashirama,best if I don't give you my last name." "Well Hashirama, take a good look cuz i'm gonna make it to the other side!" I felt so confident, like I was going to make it, like I can shove it in that kids face that I made, that he wasn't better at skipping rock than me..._"splat" _I can already feel the embarrassment. So I did what I usually did, had an angry outburst."_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! ITS SO OBVIOUS YOU STOOD BEHINDE ME TO MESS ME UP! I CANT EVEN TAKE A LEAK WITH PEOPLE AROUND ME! THATS HOW WELL AWARE OF MY SURROUNDINGS I AM!" _It wasn't like I was lying, I really cant pee with people around because I was a girl. I looked down to see the Hashi...whatever kid sitting all curled up, looking very depressed. I started to feel bad about making him like a depressed how I hated this side of me, the _caring_ one. I looked down at him and sighed." Hey...you don't need to get all depressed...you see I have this bad habit of making excu-" "No need to explain," He cut me off. " Your ego is just so big that nothing can ever be your fault." _This little..._"I CANT TELL IF YOUR BI-POLAR OR JUST A JERK!" I growled out. "GAHAHAHAHA! ONE THING YOU CAN TELL FOR SURE IS THAT YOU'RE NO MATHCH FOR ME IN ROCK SKIPPING!" I felt an awful tick on my head. "MAN YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES! LEAVE,NOW!" I screamed at him. "If ya say so." he turned to leave and without my consent my arm shot out to grab his shoulder as I screamed for him not to leave. He turned towards me, "Well what is it, make up your mind." I stared taking in his looks. His skin was darker than my clansmen, his clothes were very ugly, and I've seen mops with better hairstyles them him. Poor kid will never get a woman. But something interrupted my train of thought.

We both caught sight of the body floating in the river we were just skipping rocks into. The kid I was with quickly ran across the river to get the body.

"You're a shinobi?" I asked stupidly, of course he was a shinobi at his age he should of already been in countless wars. "It seems the war is heading here already." He said seriously. "Best if you head back uuuhhhh.." "Its Madara,not giving your surname his a basic code of conduct." I said. "Heh, I thought you were a shinobi, until next time then." And with that, we both left back home.

******BACK HOME******

Just as I walked through the door, my baby sister launched herself at me. "Madara! Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you but I couldn't find you! Izuna said,or more like yelled. "Sorry Izuna I was relaxing." After seeing that body just floating around in the river a while ago I cant help but worry even more Izuna's safety,for both of our safety. Today it was that guy, tomorrow it can be Izuna or me,hell it can be both.

"You mean laying up on some tree like a sloth." Izuna teased me.

"More like a hawk." I said jokingly.

"What were you doing all day, hanging out with father?" Izuna was a daddy's girl. She always listened to him and agreed with him, she sought to please father so he can be proud, and proud he was, of the both of us.

I sometimes envied the relationship between my father and younger sister, but it wasn't the bad kind of envy, more like the "I wish I could do that" kind of envy. Especially when I see them being Father and Daughter, not Captain and Solider. I did sometimes get this happy feeling when I would see Izuna sitting in my fathers lap, and my father reading aloud what was in the scroll he was holding, usually it was jutsus and how they worked, or the shinobi history.

As Izuna and I chatted, we heard our mothers voice calling us for dinner. People always told me I was just like her, not only did I have her looks, but I also apparently had her "crazy" side. She had long black locks that were spiky and a little unruly, pale skin as white as snow, eyes as black as night, and on hell of a fist.

The story is, when my eldest brother just turned 4, the Uchiha elders, or as my sweet mother would call them, "Good for nothing old goats", held a meeting demanding that my eldest brother head out to war. It was unfair, what were they expecting? Adding a 4 year old boy and making the Uchiha unbeatable because of that? Idiots. Of course my parents objected and the clan goats just went on about them being selfish and how it wasn't their choice to make, and my mom got fed up. She stood from her place and yelled at them. She was not going to have her first child out in war so early. When she did that one of the elders had told my mother, "Sit back down you dumb woman, you have no say in what your child shall do!" And that meeting ended with my mother punching him square in the face, knocking him through the wooden meeting room wall, and out in the open. My brother was safe, my mother got a new nickname, and my father and mother had an inside joke. All in all everything was great.

******TIME SKIP******

After dinner I went to bed. Izuna laid next to me. I knew that tomorrow we would have to prepare for war. I was still scared...Ive been in war for 3 years and still cant get rid of all the fear I get. I wished that we had a better world. A world where instead of greeting each other with swords to our necks...we greeted each other with smiles, or just a simple wave. Why was there so much war? Because clans get into fights? It was sad to think that...when children get into fights, they stay mad at each other for a little while, but than they are together playing, smiling, and sharing their toys with one another...no grudges held...and pride dosent matter...

Sighing, I shut my eyes and went to bed...

If only it was so...


	2. Chapter 2

**MADARA POV**

After a rough and bloody day, I laid back on a high tree that was near my home.

You'd think that, since they were the enemy, you'd have no remorse about killing them.

On the battlefield, I was a killing machine, I was taught to show no mercy, because If I did, my head will be rolling away from my body. After I come back from a battle, I think about the ones I've killed and their families. I remember how awful it was when all my brothers died, each of their death was so hard to handle. I knew that their chances were slim, especially my two younger brothers, so I would prepare myself for the news that my brothers didn't make it and they died as honorable shinobi. I always thought I would be ready, but when my eldest brother died, I felt like I couldn't breath, like I completely forgot how to breath. I didn't believe it at first, I thought it was just a nightmare and I would wake up to see all my family members sitting down enjoying breakfast.

I was in denial, my older brother was my first 'loss of a loved one'. It was horrible for me to understand I wouldn't be seeing his smiling face anymore, or hear his stupid jokes. I was really close with him, he was my first best friend and when I lost him...it was like the world completely shut off on me.

After I was done feeling numb about his death, I started feeling anger, I wanted to avenge my brother, but I couldn't because females were not allowed on the battlefield. I was bitter about the rivaling clan and wanted them wiped out. I had these feelings after my two younger brothers died as well. I was bitter and it filled me with hate.

I had these feelings until my first battle.

It was awful.

Not only did I see my clansmen being so brutally killed, I also saw the rivaling clan die in a painful way to. I saw kids killing kids, kids killing grown men, and grown men killing kids. I was paralyzed in fear, and I almost got sliced in half because of it, if my father weren't there to stop that man from killing me, I would have been a gruesome sight.

I still remember that face of the man who tried to kill me. It was filled with so much hate. I still get shivers thinking about that face.

The man was so big, and I was so small. I couldn't believe it...did a grown man just try to kill a child...in such a brutal way?

My feelings completely changed when I saw my clansmen burn a child with their fire style.

After that, I had no feelings to destroy the rivaling clans.

Only to stop this madness...

**IZUNA POV**

I was glad I made it another day.

I spent almost the whole war fighting my enemy...

_Tobirama Senju._

Ugh, even his name gets on my nerves.

I still remember our first meeting, it was a year after I joined the battlefield.

******FLASHBACK******

I was in an area where there weren't many shinobi around. There was still quite a few of them, but not enough to be crowded.

My ninja training had gone surprisingly well. Father had said both me and my older sister Madara, were prodigies.

After I had gotten rid of a duo, I sensed something behind, I turned, and just in time dodged a flying kick. As I had put a distance between us, I looked him over.

White shaggy hair, ruby sharp eyes, typical armor and a happuri with the Senju symbol on it.

"Hmmm? I didn't expect a runt to be able to dodge that." The boy said.

Are you kidding me? You'd have to be the worlds worst shinobi to not dodge such a simple kick.

"Who you calling a runt you stupid looking ape." I said.

His face turned mad when I insulted him, and I felt great about that.

"You wanna fight to see who's the better ninja." It wasn't a question really, this was war, you don't just decline a fight, and everyone knew that.

"Fine with me, _Senju Mutt_."

"Bring it on _Girly Boy."_

****** END OF FLASHBACK******

Ever since than we continued to fight, still trying to see who the better ninja was.

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story #^_^#**

**Its my first one**


	3. Chapter 3

**MADARA POV**

I was walking towards the lake I go to just to get my mind off things, when I spotted a familiar bad haircut.

"Hey, long time no see ehhhhh..."

"Its Hashirama." He replied

"Geez man...sulking even before I show up..." I could sense something was really upsetting him.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Mind if I ask you some...never mind."

"No need to be shy kid, I'm all ears."

"No its fine."

"No, I can tell something's up."

"Nothings ups."

"Come on, I wont bite, you can tell me."

"No!" He said loudly.

"I'm fine...really" He turned to tell me and when I saw his tears, I lost it.

"HELL WITH YOU! IM TRYING TO BE UNDERSTANDING AND CONSIDERATE HERE SO YOU BETTER SPILL YOUR GUTS BEFORE I SPILL THEM FOR YOU!" Honestly, I didn't want to sound mean or harsh, but it bothers me when I see someone crying, and I knew if he just said what's on his mind he'd feel a lot better.

"My little brother...was killed..." I paused, I knew what he was feeling, I to have lost not only an older brother, but two younger as well.

"I always come here when I feel like this, I feel like this river can wash all my trobles...at least for a little while.." Hashirama continued.

"Madara right? Its the same for you isn't it?" _'Yeah...' _I thought in my mind.

"You have...any siblings"

"Just 4, or use to any way...but that's how it is in war...no matter where you look, death is always looking back at you...the only way to stop this senseless killing is to wash away all our bad blood, to be honest with our words, not our weapons, who knows...they might not hate you as much as you think..." The memories just flooded in my head of everything I wish I could forget, I bent down and grabbed a rock, I put my focus onto skipping it instead of my memories, and was pleased to see it reach the other side.

"It looks like you're not the only one who made it to the other side, huh Hashirama..."

"It seems so, Madara..." A small smile crossed Hashirama's face and was I pleased to know I help put that on him.

"Hey Hashirama."

"Yeah?"

"You have no sense of style, look at those clothes and haircut, where do you live? In a trash can!" I couldn't help it, I laughed when he got all depressive about my joke.

"NO! I live in a house, with people and a table!"

We both had a good laugh and it felt great, I definitely liked hanging out with this twerp.

******LATER******

**IZUNA POV**

I was exhausted.

I spent all day practicing my tai-jutsu and I hurt all over.

_'Dumb Hikaku really didn't hold back on me.' _I thought_._

I heard my father walk through the door and I went to greet him.

"Hello father, you had a good meeting today?"

"It was fine. Where is Madara?"

"She hasn't arrived yet."

"Very well, follow me than."

I followed my father into the living room, or right now he's "_Leader." _We sat at the table and I waited for him to tell me.

"As you know, Tobirama Senju has been using water elemental jutsus, correct?" Leader said. I nodded my head answering his question.

"You use fire, and water beats fire and as Tobirama Senju gets stronger with his water jutsus, you wont be able to evaporate his attacks."

"I know, but he wont be able to use his water jutsus with no water around, Leader"

"For now, Izuna, but that Senju has potential, it wont be long before he can summon water. That will be a fight you wont win."

I started to get a little jealous, not only because he could possibly be stronger than me, but also because my father was praising that wet dog.

"So from now on, we will work on your lightning release. You will meet with Hikaku at sunrise, and he will teach you the basics of the lightning element. Understood?"

"Understood." I replied back.

******EARLY SUNRISE******

**IZUNA POV**

I was tired, sleepy, and cold. I wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but things don't always happen the way you want it to.

"Hikaku is taking his merry time getting here..." I grumbled out. As I looked up I saw a familiar face.

"Well speak of the devil and he'll show up. What took you so long, I was waiting for you for like an hour!

"Sorry Izuna, but I decided to catch up on my sleep." Hikaku said casually.

"What?" I hissed out. "I sat here in the cold while you were all nice and comfy in your bed?" Can Hikaku get anymore annoying?

"Enough of this, Leader has assigned you to me so I can teach you how to use lightning release. We will do basics and you will gradually get better. Now, shall we begin?"

"We shall." I said back.

******RIVER******

**MADARA POV**

I've been meeting up with Hashirama periodically for quite a while now. You can say he was my friend. We've talked about the future our dreams, I told him about how I wanted to protect my last "_brother". _We even talked about a village we wanted to make so kids wont have to be soldiers, so there could be peace. We trained hard because we knew the adults would turn a blind eye on a weakling. We would spar, Hashirama would cheat, and id yell at that goof. Just thinking about the village of our dreams would make me so excited that I would wish we can fast forward everything and just already be there. I was even more determined to survive these wars just so I can make our dream village come true.

" We both made it to the other side..." Hashirama said from the other side of the rive.

"That rock was born to skip... you hold on to it until next time we meet." I said and we turned and made our ways back home.

******Uchiha Village******

I was about to walk into my room before my younger sister stopped me.

"Madara...Leader wants to speak to you." Izuna said in a serious tone. I knew it couldn't be good, and quite frankly, I was terrified...but I would never let it show.

"Why does he need to speak with me?" I asked.

"Its something important...follow me." So I followed Izuna into the living room where I saw my father sitting there with is usual serious face.

"You asked to speak with me?" Izuna already made her way to sit at the table near my father.

"Sit Madara." He said. I just knew I wasn't gonna like what he was gonna say. My heart was beating faster and faster. I just hated the silence, I wish he would already tell me.

"You have been leaving the village often, Madara. Why is that?" He said.

I had no reply for that so I just stayed silent.

"Since you are not going to answer, I will answer for you. You have been leaving the village to meet with a boy for the past 4 months, Madara. Well did you know that your little _friend_, is from our rival clan, the Senju?"

I looked up in shock, I didn't know he was from the Senju. That was pretty much the last clan id think he was in.

"Senju? How do you know for sure?" Hashirama was my friend and I didn't want to believe he was suppose to be my enemy.

"I had Izuna tail you, and not only is he a Senju but he also is the eldest son of Butsuma Senju, making him the next clan head.

"He also is the older brother of Tobirama Senju." Izuna chipped in.

"Yes, and as you now know this information, you must kill him." My father finished.

_'Kill him? Kill him! I cant kill my best friend, I just cant. We still have so much do...What about our village? Im gonna need him to help build our village!'_

_"_But...why? Why must I kill him, im sure he doesn't know im from the opposing clan..."

"That dose not matter Madara, you must kill him now so he wont be a problem in the future."

"But father-" I was cut off by my fathers angry voice.

"Madara! I do not care for your silly crush! I care that if you don't kill this boy than you will be branded as a traitor! You will do as I say!"

I fell silent, Izuna looked uneasy, and my father looked like he will beat the hell out of me if I try to convince him otherwise.

"Leave, now, the both of you." He said not looking at either of us. With that both Izuna and I made our ways out of the room.

"Im sorry Madara, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble...its just that he's a Senju and I didn't want him to hurt you..." Izuna said softly. I turned to face her and gave her a reassuring smile. To let her know I wasn't mad at her. "Don't worry about it Izuna. I would have done the same...Go get some sleep, you have training early in the morning." I have no time to waste being mad at my dear sister, who knows how much time I have with her left? I gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before I sent her to her room for bed.

I to went to bed, and I was thinking about my fathers words. There was no way I was going to kill my best friend. Ill have to warn him before hand. I laid there thinking, before it hit.

'_THE ROCK!' _I shouted in my mind. I jumped out of my futon and opened my drawer where the rock Hashirama lent me was at. I grabbed it and also grabbed a kunai that was in the drawer next to it. I made my way to the candle and got started. I engraved the word _'Run' _on the rock, Ill skip this stone to Hashirama before he gets too close to warn him of the danger. _'I am such a genius!"_I praised myself. I hide the rock under the useless things in my drawer and made my way back to my futon. I blew out my candle and laid down. Again, I thought about my fathers words...

_'I do not have a crush on the little twerp."_

******DAYS LATER, MISSION******

Today was the day I would warn Hashirama of the trap my father created.

My father and little sister were hiding behind some bushes, waiting to make a move.

Than i saw Hashirama walk out.

"Uh, hey Madara..." He greeted uneasily.

"From now on we'll skip rocks for greetings." I decided to cut to the chase.

"Right." Hashirama agreed and we both skipped our rocks. I was so relived that my rock didn't sink.

I caught the rock and was shocked to what was engraved on it. _'Its a trap' _

I looked back at Hashirama to see that he read my message.

I needed to get out of here.

"Hey Hashirama, I just remembered...I have an errand to run today..." He look at me understanding what I was doing.

"O-oh okay Madara... I wont keep you longer than..." He said. We both turned...and made a mad dash out of there.

I was so focused on getting the heck out of there that I forgot my father and little sister were still there. The only reason I remembered was when I heard the clashing of swords. I turned to see both my father and little sister in battle with the head of the Senju clan and his younger son. Now ive seen both in battle numerous times, but this one felt different, it felt like if I didn't intervene than someone was dying, and the last thing I wanted was to carry back the corpse of my little sister. I turned to run back, and I screamed "STOP IT!". I was of course ignored since they were in the heat of battle, and that's when I saw it. The head Senju brought out a kunai and aimed straight for Izuna's head. My body reacted by itself and swung the rock in my hand as hard as it could successfully blocking the kunai from killing Izuna. I jumped out in front of Izuna and rage from almost witnessing my last siblings death filled me up.

"I DONT CARE IF ITS YOU HASHIRAMA! YOU DARE TO HARM ONE HAIR ON MY SIBLING'S HEAD AND YOU'RE DONE FOR!" I yelled out when I saw hashirama in front of me. I continued after a brief silence.

"It looks like all our talk about building a village was nothing more than...wishful thinking..."

"Madara...you don't really think all our dreams were just wishful thinking!"

"In all honesty Hashirama, I really did have a great time..."

"Three on three is fair enough, what do you say Madara, will you be joining this fight?" I heard my fathers voice behind me. "No, Hashirama is stronger than me, if we fight now we'll get the shorter end of the stick."

"No way...Someone stronger than you big bro?" Izuna's shocked voice came from behind me.

"Hn...I knew the kid was strong, just didn't know he was that strong." My father said. I turned to leave "We fall back...until next time..." As I was walking away I heard Hashirama yell.

"Madara! What about our village! What about our dreams! What about peace-"

"I already told you Hashirama, they were all just wishful thinking, we were just two stupid little kids trying to escape reality...You're a Senju and I'm an Uchiha, at the end of the day nothing will change...The blood of my brothers are on the Senju's hands. So the next time we meet Hashirama, will be on the battlefield, and you will address me as Madara Uchiha!" I turned to look at him one last time, but not with a friendly smirk. I turned to look at him with my now awakened sharingan.

It hurts to lose a friend, but you lose everying in war...

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND IM SORRY IF IT MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE RUSHED I JUST WANTED TO START WRIGHTING THEM AS ADULTS!**

**THANK YOU SOOO VERY MUCH!**


	4. Chapter 4

******TIME SKIP**** **

**MADARA POV**

So many years have passed by since the meeting at the river. My mother had died from an infiltration, my father died in battle leaving us with great power, I was now the clan head, Izuna was second in command, and we have went through some changes.

_Bodily_ changes.

It was getting harder to hide our true genders.

"Stupid bandages hurting like hell all the time." I grumbled out. I was looking over mission reports and pleased to see we did well. We managed to get the Kurama clan on our side. "They surely will be useful..." Just as I finished checking over the reports Izuna walked through the door.

"Haven't I told you to knock before entering a closed door?" I scolded lightly.

"Oh, sorry." She said, but she looked like she really wasn't paying attention.

"What do you need, Izuna?"

"I came to tell you about our next battle with the Senju. I have everything organized and I wanted to run it past you."

"Hmmm, go ahead."

"You'll be leading first division along with 300 of our men, I will be leading second with 200 of our men and Hikaku will lead 50 of our men to stop a small group of Uzumakis from interfering with our battles-"

"How do you know a small group of Uzumakis are gonna try and interfere with our battles?" I asked.

"You know Suisuke and his great abilities in stealth." She answered. Suisuke was one of our most talented members, he had a rare ice release along with great stealth skills. I would like him more if he wasn't such a brat.

"Anyway, its a small battle between the Senju and Uchiha. We win and we get the land, really simple."Izuna continued on about the battles plans, as I listened, really glad I had Izuna by my side to fight these wars.

******SENJU VILLAGE******

**HASHIRAMA POV**

"How in the hell did they find out we intended to have the Uzumaki assist with the battle?" I said shocked. I was so sure the Uzumaki would appear. If they did than we would have surely won and that would be 1 less land the Uchiha have. If we limit their land space we limit the clans joining them. It might have been a small battle for land, but every battle counts.

"The Uchiha are lurking animals." Tobirama said. "They hide and wait for information and use that against us. I bet it was that little ice using Uchiha...che damn Uchihas."

"Tobirama you need to learn to get along with the Uchiha-" I was cut off by my brother.

"Like you get along with them? You are at war and leading their top rival." Tobirama said knowingly.

"Yes but I know Madara, and I know that somewhere in him there is still that little boy who wants all this war to stop and wants to build our village so we can have peace!" I told my brother. How can we get the Uchiha to sign the peace treaty with my brother throwing insults at them all the time?

"That little boy is long gone brother. Only a blood thirsty demon lives in him now." I opened my mouth to argue back but my brother continued.

"Him along with his younger brother wont agree with this treaty. They are both the same, cold, heartless, merciless, killers who will corrupt the world if we don't kill them now-"

"ENOUGH TOBIRAMA!" I yelled at him. I didn't want to think that my best friend will do something like that, I didn't believe it. I just know Madara wasn't like that...Madara was my best friend and it was going to remain that way! He will bring back that little boy into the grown man he clashes swords with. That was a promise.

**TOBIRAMA POV**

My brother was a fool for not seeing the obvious. Uchiha and Senju are just not meant to work together. The sooner he understands that, the sooner the wars will end. Madara was a beast along with his smaller version, Izuna.

He had fought with Izuna for years, and over the years he noticed how much stronger he's gotten. Izuna was now an expert at lightning release which was bad for my water release. Izuna and I were tied in every way possible, the only advantage I had the over second in command was my looks. I had grown to a tall height and my body looked rather strong, while Izuna did grow taller, he was still short and just might possibly be one of the shortest members in the Uchiha clan. Izuna also looked quite scrawny for someone who was at war almost all the time, and it wasn't just Izuna, it was also Madara. They both looked weak at first glance, but they were far from it. They had grown out their hair after the death of their father, and I must say...they looked like freakin girls...What the hell kind of self respecting shinobi clan leaders want to look like girls?

I sighed as I walked into my room, I stood in the middle of my room replaying the time when both Senju and Uchiha got their new leaders.

******FLASHBACK******

We stood apart staring at each other. Our father died along with the Uchiha clan head, so we were looking at the new clan leaders.

Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

I stood with my arms crossed glaring at each Uchiha but held my glare longest for Izuna Uchiha, my enemy since childhood. He glared back just as fiercely, we only broke the glare when my brother spoke to Madara Uchiha.

"Madara, this is our time! We can finally build the village of our dreams! I brought the peace treaty to sign so our dreams can come true! If you just agree we can have peace!" My naïve brother said.

"I already told you Hashirama. Our dreams were just wishful thinking. You said it yourself that they were our dreams, and dreams are not real, they are a mere illusion that bring happiness for 2 seconds before you wake up to reality...and reality is hell." Madara told my brother. As much as I hate to admit it, I did agree with Madara. Though I do believe a village would bring security, but that wont last forever, war will always try to break that security. I do see why my brother wants a village, I just don't see why he _must_ build it with the Uchiha. Sure they were a powerful clan and their leader was the only one who can stand alone in battle with Hashirama, but if they are going to keep denying the peace treaty, than shouldn't you move on?

"Prepare yourself Hashirama Senju! Because this battle starts now!" Madara Uchiha yelled, and both Senju and Uchiha charged at each other.

******END FLASHBACK******

I sighed at the memory and sub consciously rubbed my right arm when I remembered how Izuna electrocuted it and paralyzed my arm for a while. That was one of my toughest battles.

I let out another sigh before deciding to get some rest, we will be going to another war against the Uchiha and I had a new jutsu that will surely _"shock"_ Izuna Uchiha.

**HAHA SORRY FOR THE PUN AT THE END, BUT I JUST HAD TO PUT IT THERE! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! T_T**

**OH AND IF YOU WANT THEIR AGES~**

**HASHIRAMA-20**

**MADARA-20**

**TOBIRAMA-18**

**IZUNA-16**

**THEY BECAME CLAN HEADES AT 18**

**IN MY STORY ANYWAY**


	5. Chapter 5

**MADARA POV**

Swords clashed against each other, branches shot forward but were burnt with fire.

"Madara! Cant we talk?" Hashirama yelled through the noise on the battlefield.

"What will talking accomplish Hashirama? Talk is pointless on the battlefield! If you wish to speak with me, use your sword and wright what you need to say in my blood!" I yelled back as I brought my sword to slash Hashirama.

"Madara! What happened to that little boy who wanted peace and to stop all this fightning?!" Hashirama said. If only Hashirama would open his eyes and take a look at all the hate going on, if only he bothered to look back at history.

"He opened his eyes and woke up Hashirama!" I screamed as I brought the sword on his arm, managing to cut skin and rip off his sleeve. He jumped back, creating a distance between him and I. We glared at each other before Hashirama spoke once again.

"No... That little boy closed his eyes and returned to a nightmare!" When Hashirama said that I hesitated to strike again, I just stared in shock.

**IZUNA POV**

I breathed heavily as I fought with Tobirama.

"You look a bit tired, no Izuna?" Tobirama said with a smirk on his face. I let out a small chuckle before looking up at him with a cocky grin.

"Not in the least Tobirama. You might want to worry about yourself, your steps are wavering." I saw Tobirama sneer at my comment. We glared at each other before running forward and swinging our swords down. We fought for what seemed like minutes before jumping back. Tobirama has indeed gotten stronger, but so have I. I sent lightning bolts towards Tobirama, aiming for his feet, he dodged and threw multiple kunais at me. Tobirama than appeared behind me, arm ready to punch me but missed. We engaged in a thai-jutsu battle trying to land and powerful hit on each other. This lasted for a while before we broke.

"Your thai-jutsu is weaker than last time, Tobirama. Are you losing your touch?" I provoked.

"You're one to talk, you hit like a girl." I glared at my enemy since childhood before speaking again.

"I've seen armless monkeys swing better than you do." I heard Tobirama scoff at my comment.

"You should know, you fight like one." I felt my eye twitch before containing my anger, no good comes when you fight in anger.

"Lets get serious." I said to Tobirama before moving with quick speed and catching him off guard as I greeted his mouth with my fist and sent him flying.

I stared at Tobirama as he slowly got off the ground.

"You are slow, Tobirama." I stated like a fact. He just stared at me for a while before spitting out the blood in his mouth and smirking. I got wary, I knew him for a long time and studied him carefully. The last time he had a look like that when we were fighting, I almost drowned when out of nowhere water just flooded my area of battle. It was a loss for my division and many of my clansmen had died.

"Im to slow, am I?" His smirk only grew wider. "How about I speed things up for you?" I clutched my sword preparing for his attack, sharingan activated.

It happened all too quickly, my sharingan didn't even catch it. It was like he didn't even move.

My eyes widened when all of a sudden Tobirama's sword went right through me. I felt his sword cut deeply into my side, hitting vital spots. I saw my blood shoot out covering his sword, the ground, and myself. Blood almost immediately poured out of my mouth as I fell forward. I was so out of it, everything seemed so quiet to me, everyone was moving slowly, I tried to breath but it seemed like every time I tried, I felt that same stabbing pain. Then I heard it...my sisters voice screaming my name.

******MADARA POV******

"IZUNA!" I ditched my fight to go to my younger sister.

I saw how Tobirama disappeared and than appeared behind her, his sword dripping in my sisters blood.

I quickly go to her and turn her over so she can breath easily on her back. I stared at her wound and new it was serious. You could see her insides, and I knew an injury like that was more likely going to end in death.

"Izuna? Izuna can you hear me?" I heard her groan softly, her eyes looked heavy.

"Madara..." I turned my head to see Hashirama and noticed how everyone ceased their fighting.

"Madara this is what all this fighting is doing...this is why we _need_ _to _stop this and join hands. We can stop loved ones from dying a hollow death." I stared at Hashirama and than at Izuna. She looked extremely pale.

"This is centuries of fighting Hashirama. Do you really think it will be this easy?" I just couldn't believe this fighting will stop. I believed it will always be a part of us.

"Yes, I do believe this fighting can stop easy. If the two leaders of the strongest clans that fought for years join together, than other clans will see believe and see the light."

He took out his hand and smiled at me.

"Please Madara. Let us be the ones who pave the way for peace."

I looked up at him...and made my decision.

"I will agree to your peace treaty... if you can save Izuna." I looked at his expression carefully, he just grinned his childish grin.

"Than its settled! We have a peace treaty!" He cheered. What the hell is wrong with him? He didn't even save Izuna's life yet!

"We don't have a peace treaty yet Hashirama! The agreement was for you to save my brother!" Izuna didn't have a lot of time and this idiot is already celebrating.

"Don't worry my friend! I have a real talent for medical nin-jutsu!"

Hashirama made his way over to Izuna and looked at the wound. "Geez, Tobirama sure did a number on him...this might take a while."

"Brother what are you doing!? Why are you helping those lunatics?!" I heard Tobirama from a distance. I turned my head to glare at the one who caused all this.

"Hush Tobirama, you heard what Madara said. I must do this for a better future." I looked back at Hashirama motioning him to get started.

**HASHIRAMA POV**

I began to try and remove Izuns's robe when Madara's hand shot out and grabbed my hand.

"No." Was all Madara said.

"Madara, it would be easier if I take off his robe and heal him." What was the big deal?

"No, heal him from the tear on his robe." He glared at me, and honestly... it did scare me.

"Its going to take longer and will be harder to heal him if he still has his clothes on." I sometimes just don't understand him at all.

"Heal his wound enough for him to live. I will take care of the rest at home and you will have your peace treaty.

Everyone just stared with confused looks on their faces.

"Do you want the treaty or not?" I can tell how annoyed my friend was, even though he looked calm, I knew he was annoyed.

With that I began to work on Izuna's wound.

'_Must be an Uchiha thing.' _I thought as i healed Madara's younger brother.

******QUITE SOME TIME LATER******

"There, it took a while but I did what you asked for."

"I don't _ask." _I laughed at my friends sneer as he slowly got up, carrying Izuna on his back.

"When will we meet to start on our village?" I asked Madara. I wanted to get started as soon as possible.

"We will meet when my second in command is all better." I watched as they disappeared, all the while a grin on my face.

**I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVEYONE FOR COMMENTING AND FAVORITING AND JUST READING! **

**P.S THERE WAS STILL NO MADARA IN THE MANGA :( OR IN THE ANIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HASHIRAMA POV**

I still haven't received word from Madara about when our clans will meet and begin the village, but it was okay. I was planning the celebration and wanted everything to go better than perfect, Hell I was even practicing my own handshake!  
I had never been so nervous, yet so excited in my whole life.

"Brother stop! That's like your twentieth outfit you chose out!" My brother yelled at me.

"Im sorry Tobirama! Everything has to go excellent!" I cried out, still searching for the perfect outfit.

"If you almost hit me with a hanging rack again, I will punch you 6 feet into the the earth..." My brother growled. He was looking real annoyed...

"Why are you even making this huge mess when you know you're going to wear what everyone else in your clan is gonna wear?" My brother said, still very much looking annoyed.

"Because little brother! What if I choose not to!"

"I'll force you to... Knowing you, you'd probably go looking like a homeless man."

"What?! I have great fashion sense..."

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME WITH THE ARRANGEMENTS!" Tobirama yelled out after my random depression hit.

"Honestly Hashirama." He sighed.  
"Why do you insist on doing everything now when we haven't even gotten word from the Uchihas back?"

"Because my brother...  
I couldn't wait any longer..."  
He stared at me for a while, before sighing, running a hand through his hair, and leaving.

I on the other hand began to look for more clothes.

**MADARA POV**

"Izuna calm down... if those Senju try anything to oppress us, I will surely burn them to ashes..." I tried to calm my sister down so she doesn't injure her wound even more.

After we had returned I began to work on Izuna's wound. We both were taught medical nin-jutsu in case of something like _this_ happened. If we were not able to heal the other, than we would bury her with her secret. It was never to be reviled.

"Madara! This is a hoax! A joke!" I listened as my sister went on about the Senju, and how they were telling mere lies.

"They are waiting to get us all in one place than they will blow us to pieces! To smithereens!"

"Izuna, please listen when I say this. We are not going to just hand over our trust so easily. Hashirama will have to work hard to secure this peace treaty." I tried to reassure her.

"Why are you so sure this isn't a trap?" Izuna asked.

"I never said it wasn't, but we must do things we are not comfortable with in our search for peace." I said.

"But what if its a trap?" She asked.

"But what if it isn't?" I replied back to her. "Izuna, the Senju clan leader saved your life. That is a start of our clans peace."

Izuna looked at me, before sighing. "If this is where you choose to take the clan... than I trust you."

It felt great to know I had her trust. I smiled back at her telling her to rest as I left her room to my room.

I began to wright a message to send to Hashirama.

**HASHIRAMA POV**

I had finally received Madara's letter! The ceremony was to be held in three days! Three days!

I had been running around checking if everything was going perfect. I heard my brother telling me to stop acting like the Uchiha were some sort of king.

"Gosh Hashirama, you might as well lick the floor clean for them." My brother sneered.

"Tobirama, don't you understand how serious this ceremony is? Its our first step to peace! A better future! A better life! A better world-"

"Ive had this lecture twice this morning. Shut up." My oh so considerate brother cut me off to say.

"Instead of making sure the water is _watery enough_, why don't make plans for incase the Uchihas trick us."

"Tobirama, how many times do I have to tell you. I know Madara, and I know Madara wont do such foul play. _Disgraceful, _he would say." My brother just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever brother. Better safe than sorry." He said as he turned to leave, probably to arrange a back-up plan incase of foul play. He would be wasting his time. Madara wouldn't do something as foul as that.

**MADARA POV**

"So no attack plan?"

I sighed as I looked over one oh my younger clansmen.

"No. We are going there for a peace celebration. Than we will be working together with the Senju to build a village."

I knew my clansmen were uneasy about this whole thing, but I felt like this was best. Hashirama already proved he wanted to work together by saving Izuna. If he had let her die, than they would have gained a great advantage over us.

"Anyone who goes against my orders and attacks will be held accountable and punished for treachery. If I cant trust you to take simple orders, than I cant trust you for protecting this clan, and you are better off dead." I saw how all my men stiffened at my words and nodded, telling me they understood full well what I meant.

"Hn... I see you got your words through to them." I turned to see my younger sister standing behind me.

"Izuna..." I acknowledged.

"You are all to head home now. Anyone who catches talk about an attack on the ceremony, will report back us,and that person who dares go against the orders will be treated for treason." Izuna said glaring at each man. As everyone made their way back home, Izuna and I stayed behind discussing scenarios of what could happen that day, and the future if it goes fine.

******THREE DAYS LATER*****

**HASHIRAMA POV**

Today had finally arrived! Today is the day the Uchiha and Senju make their peace treaty official.

I was running around checking if everything was going fine.

Madara had stated in his letter that the Uchiha clan would arrive at early 12 and it was now past 10.

I was so excited today, not only because we would be at peace with our rivals, but also because I would finally be sitting in peace with a friend, not an enemy.

I grinned to myself at the thought and made my way to change into my ceremony clothes... which just so happened to be traditional Senju clothes.

**TOBIRAMA POV**

Today has finally arrived. The day where i'll have to constantly look over my shoulder and sleep with one eye open.

I wont be able to relax today...no, not when I am surrounded by my enemies.

I am going to have to be on high alert at all times when they arrive. If they pull a trick on us, I will catch it.

I already had our best stealth users hiding around the area ready to attack if the Uchihas make a move.

Now all I had to do was wait...

**Izuna POV**

"And then my father was like _"You good for nothing loser!"_ all because I accidently iced his foot." I sighed as I heard one of Suisuke's many stories.

"Be quiet Suisuke, nobody wants to listen to your stories." I said as I walked near the back of all the Uchiha clansmen.

"I actually want to listen..." One random clansmen blurted out.

"Well...looks like for the first time ever, boy genius was wrong." Suisuke said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes having better things to do than to have an exhausting argument with this shrimp.

This walk seemed to be taking a real long time. I wasn't sure if it was because I was nervous the Senju had traps planed out...or because of the annoying people I am surrounded by.

"Than he chased Suisuke around the house screaming profanities at him while dragging an iced foot!" I twitched as Hikaku continued on the story his brother was just telling.

I would have screamed at them to shut up, until we came to a stop.

**WOOT WOOT FINISHED THIS CHAPTER :D**

**(did anyone notice you make the duck face when you say sosuke aizen?)**

**I DID THIS CHAPTER WHILE LISTENING TO BTOB WOW, G-DRAGON ONE OF A KIND, MAIKO LET GO,INFINITE DESTINY, AND JANG GEUN SUK LET ME CRY, **

**GREAT SONGS.**

**ALSO THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING FAVING AND FOLLOWING YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME FEEL TO SEE COMMENTS #^_^#**


	7. Chapter 7

**IZUNA POV**

I looked off and saw the Senju clan standing behind Hashirama. He greeted my sister with a smile, before talking.  
"At last, we can begin the celebration of our clans working together and start the village." He said smiling.  
I scanned the area with my sharingan and noticed their weren't anything out of place.

Hashirama escorted us to where we will be having the celebration.  
I slowed down to walk next to Suisuke and whispered to him.  
"I want you to go around the area and see if their is anything we should be worried about."  
"Got it." He replied.  
"Do not get caught." I warned him. The last thing we need is to start panic and having people think we are trying to start an attack.  
"As if I'd get caught! My stealth skills are too great. They can't keep up with me!" He boasted. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and sent him off.  
Now we wait for the report. If the Senjus are lying, we will get them before they get us...

**HASHIRAMA POV**

They had finally arrived and I was leading Madara to where the ceremony was being held. Both clan symbols were on flags, we are going to sign the peace treaty there as evidence that we are now allies and than, just kick back and relax. It's been far too long since I was able to just relax with my best friend. Just a while ago we were slashing each other with swords, and now were walking side by side, ready to end the war torn era.

MADARA POV

As we walked Hashirama kept talking. It was like every step he took he barraged me with words.  
"Be quiet Hashirama. I don't care what you had for breakfast. If you don't stop talking and take a breath, you'll be dead before we even get there." I told him.  
He automatically went into depression.  
"Geez Hashirama! You'd think that after 10 years you'd be over that random depression!" I scolded him.  
"GAHA! And you'd think that after 10 years you'd be nicer!" He practically screamed in my ear. I scoffed and turned my head away, a scowl etched on my face.  
"Sorry I didn't grow a nice bone in me while at war." I said to him.  
"No need to apologize Madara!" Leave it to Hashirama to never understand sarcasm...  
"Those day are behind us my friend. Now we won't fight without reason, only to assure peace." He grinned.  
To fight with reason... Will most definitely bring the fierce side out of all of us.

**IZUNA POV**

When we arrived to our destination I walked towards Madara, to let her know that I had sent a clansmen to scout the area.  
"I sent Suisuke to scout the area of any signs of danger." I whispered to her closely.  
"When will he be back?"  
"He will be back before the peace treaty is signed." I replied to her question.  
"If anything is out of the ordinary, let me know about it immediately." I nodded my head and turned to get everyone in my clan settled.

As everyone was settled and the treaty was about to start, Suisuke arrived next to me with the report.  
"They have spies around the area, but no traps. It seems like the spies are only there to observe and make sure that we don't try anything. Other than that, it seems safe." He told me. I nodded my head.  
Of course they would take precaution.  
It would be foolish if they hadn't.  
"Good, now head off."  
He nodded and walked away.  
So it's safe to say the Senjus are not fooling us.

**TOBIRAMA POV**

I had gotten reports from each spy and they were all the same. There was nothing to fear. The Uchiha are not planing to attack us. I gusse I can relax, at least for a little while.  
I quickly made it in time to watch as my brother started a speech, although I wish I was late to miss my brother become a sobbing mess of joy...  
Why does he have to be so embarrassing?  
Madara looked like he was embarrassed for my brother. I saw some of the Uchihas snickering at the sight of my brother weeping as he goes on about how "This is a dream come true!" "This is a miracle!" or "Im so happy!" No one will take my brother seriously...  
I prayed that he'd stop embarrassing us in front if the Uchihas.

By the time Hashirama was done crying and blowing his nose he motioned for Madara to say something.  
Madara kept it short and simple. Speaking about how the two clans forming a village will surely make them stronger, and they needn't have to worry about going to war against each other again.

At least people will take that demon seriously...

**HASHIRAMA POV**

After Madara finished his short...uh,less emotional than mine speech,  
the peace treaty was brought out.  
We both bit our thumbs and drew blood. We each drew our thumb over the treaty, signing it.  
We turned a shook our arms, telling everyone that we are no longer enemies, and that we are allies... That we are friends.

Being up close to my friend after such a long... I noticed that he had changed a lot. Not only his emotions, but his physical appearance also.  
He stood a lot shorter than me, even with his crazy hairstyle. He also had sharper features, and didn't look very muscular...  
at least that's how he looked when wearing his armor or robe.  
He also looked pretty for a man,...than again a lot of the Uchiha men were pretty people.

Just before everyone turned away to mingle, I decided something else had to be done to ensure people even more that we are not fighting...and it will need two other people.  
I grinned as I called for everyone's attention, I got confused looks as everyone thought the speeches were done.  
I even heard someone groan asking if "That guy was gonna cry again."

"Now that we know the two leaders of the strongest clans are in good terms... How about we welcome the two second in command to greet each other?"  
I saw my younger brother look up in shock...  
Than he gave me a deadly glare.  
Geez, what's his problem? I bet Izuna is happy to do this.

IZUNA POV

Im so not happy to do this!  
I thought about ditching but... than that would cause suspicion that the clans aren't really allies.  
Damn that tree hugger...  
I slowly made my way to stand in the middle of both clans, next to Madara. All the while glaring at the floor...  
I looked to my sister and saw that she had an expressionless face.  
I stood their cursing in my mind. I had hoped I wouldn't have to interact with Tobirama today...  
or any day...  
I heard someone step next to Hashirama and knew immediately it was Tobirama.  
I held my head up high, staring at Tobirama in the eye.  
He had a scowl on his face as he glared at me.  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Shake hands a become best buddies!" Hashirama cheered. Trying to encourage us.  
I just stared, squinting my eyes at Tobirama.  
He did the same to me.  
I don't want to shake hands with my enemy since childhood, and the guy who almost killed me.  
Sure it was easier for Madara and Hashirama to shake on it and become "best buddies" because they were once friends...  
But me and Tobirama were never friends, we have always been enemies and will always be enemies.  
"Well come on guys, we don't have all day." Said Hashirama, that grin wavering as both Tobirama and I glared at him.  
Sucking up my negative emotions about the white haired jerk,  
I brought out my hand.  
He looked at it as if it was infected.  
Ignorant mutt...

**TOBIRAMA POV**

Damn that Hashirama.  
Only the two leaders of the clan were suppose do this...  
I don't want to touch that runts hand...  
But Hashirama has gotten me trapped.  
I slowly brought out my hand and clasped Izunas hand.  
Our hand shake was just as awkward as our facial expressions.  
But than I heard Izuna whisper lowly to me.  
"I will never be your best buddy."  
I twitched, did that Uchiha think I wanted to be "best buddies" with him. I'd rather jump in shark water... Our friendship would feel like that anyway.  
"The feelings mutual...Uchiha.." I hissed. Tightening my hold on his hand.  
"Senju." He replied.  
Izuna didn't hold back as he tightened his as well.  
"Well now that we got everything done, you can now enjoy yourselves." Hashirama told the others.  
Both Izuna and I let go. I saw how how he wiped his hand in disgust.  
Little brat...

**HASHIRAMA POV**

I quickly left before my brother had the chance to corner me. I had dragged Madara along with me. I wanted to talk about the future village and his opinions on it.  
I took him to a more quiet part of the area. We stood there watching as both Senju and Uchiha spoke to each other. Although their conversations were a little awkward.  
"So Madara, what do you think? Whats you opinion about our clans finally coming together?" I really hoped I wouldn't get a short and simple reply from him.  
"I like it." He said.  
I threw myself into depression again.  
"You like it? That's all? Not "Its the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so happy I could cry?"

"Come on Hashirama! Get out of your random depression or ill kick you out!" Madara yelled at me.

"I can't help it. You don't like this celebration huh... Is it because of the water?"  
Madara just sighed shaking his head.  
"No. I like it and I like that our clans are together... I just don't know what else to say."  
"You can say its magnificent, grand, splendid, majestic, awe- inspiring!-"

"I get the point Hashirama."  
Madara cut me off.

"Well than, should we talk about what we should do in our village?"  
I asked. I was hoping to hear all of his ideas!

"Not today, lets just relax and enjoy our accomplishment." Madara said as he leaned back against the wall.

I went put my head down again in depression.

I was really looking forward to talking about ideas for the village...

_** HashiMadaTobiIzuuxxx**_**I LOVE YOUR COMMENT SO MUCH T_T YOU ARE SO KIND! I DONT PLAN ON LEAVING THIS STORY HANGING SO DONT WORRY!**

** Guest Thank you im glad you think my story is exciting and kinda awesome :D AND YEAH I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT HEY...AT LEAST MY UPDATES WILL BE FASTER RIGHT? XP**

** hanae-croix yes there is only a few genderbend fics out there DX such a shame because I love gender bent fics!**

** hanayu so you a big bang fan huh... ;)**

** Sode no Shirayuki1411 Indeed he should, can you just picture the Uchiha charging at the Senju screaming, "THE WATER WASNT WATERY ENOUGH!" XD**

** Lady Leaf8 Me too! I cant wait until it gets to where their genders are reviled!**

**Thank you to everyone for reading and please don't be a Hinata and leave some comments**

**I enjoy those very much :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HASHIRAMA POV**

It had been a little over 3 months since the celebration of the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan coming together.  
We had combined our villages and had our allied clans help with the making of the village, such as the Hyuga and Uzumaki.

All in all, everything was going great.

"YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" I heard someone shout from a distance. I let out a sigh, and scratched my head.  
All in all, everything was going great...except the occasional clans bickering.  
I sighed and made my way over to the Uchiha compound. Like the Senju and future clans wanting to join, we all had our own compounds. Mainly because the clans felt it was better to stay within each other, and I had no problem with it. I knew it was going to take time for everyone to warm up to each other.

I was heading to the Uchiha compound to meet with Madara. I wanted to tell him about my idea of Hokage, I hoped he liked it because I was planning on making him the protector of our village. I couldn't think of anyone better than my best friend.

I walked through the Uchiha compund and made my way towards Madara's house. It was just a traditional house for the Uchiha siblings. They said they did not need a large house if only two people were going to live there.  
It was kinda awkward since Tobirama and I lived in a rather large house...

Anyway!  
I arrived at their house and knocked on the door.  
You don't barge in another mans home, because barging in will get you kicked in places no man should be kicked...  
You only make that mistake once...

As I knocked and waited for it to open,  
I heard loud whispers and the sound of people scrambling.

Weird.

**MADARA POV**

I was just enjoying my time in my house, free of painful wrappings on my chest and free of loose guy clothes.  
I was planning on staying inside my house all day today.

But of course, something had to ruin my day, and this something just so happened to be Hashirama Senju.

Izuna came running in my room telling me _"that dope is outside our door."_  
I quickly got off the comfort of my bed and dashed to my closet, pulling out some wrapping and traditional Uchiha clothing, I left for the bathroom.  
"Izuna, go get rid of him!" I whispered loudly to her, my head sticking out of the bathroom door.

Her faced scrunched up.  
"Ew, I don't want to talk to him." She whispered back with disgust.

We heard another round of knocks.

"Come on Izuna! If you don't send him off now, he'll probably bust the door open!" I wasn't joking when I said that. Hashirama was sorta paranoid that if you don't answer him than _obviously_ you must have been kidnapped or held hostage.

He never once thought that maybe you were avoiding him and his long talks...

"Fine. But only because I don't want him causing trouble if he were to find out you are a girl.  
Also because I don't want to have to buy a new door." She said with her arms crossed, before turning around to most likely scare Hashirama away.  
I quickly closed the door and got to work.  
I will not get caught in my lie.

**IZUNA POV**

I walked towards our door and opened it just in time to see that oaf with his leg up, ready to bust our door open.  
"Can I _help_ you." I said with a twitch in my eye.  
"Oh my goodness! Why didn't you guys open the first time I knocked? I was worried that something happened." Geez, he was like an overprotective mother.  
"What do you want." I said with no expression on my face except for a blank one.  
"Oh yes, I came here to speak with Madara." Hashirama said smiling.  
"He's not here." I said and was about to slam the door shut but he grabbed a hold of it.  
"What do you mean he's not here? I could have sworn I heard his voice." He said with a non believing look.  
"Are you calling me a liar." I glared at him and he started to shake his hands dramatically.  
"What! No, never! I am not calling you a liar Izuna! I just thought I heard your older brother!"  
"Well you didn't. So leave."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." I said without missing a beat.  
"Well... Can I come in?"  
"No."  
"..." Hashirama stood there staring at me awkwardly.  
"Well... If you see him, tell him to meet me at the mountain cliff." He said just as awkwardly.  
"I will." I said.  
We stared at each other, my expression non existent and his just plain awkward.

"Well it's a nice weather we're having toda-"  
I slammed the door shut before he could finish his pathetic try for a conversation.

I walked to where my older sister was and saw that she was still in the bathroom.  
"Hashirama is gone now, but he wants to meet with you at the mountain cliff."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Why not?" I asked with a small smile that could have been mistaken for a smirk. I could practically see her eyes roll.

**MADARA POV**

I walked out of the bathroom already dressed to be seen in public.  
"I will meet with him in a little while, just not now. I have to finish wrighting a scroll."  
Izuna shrugged her shoulders.  
"Don't worry about what the clan members are asking, I'll have that delt with." I smiled at her, relived I won't have to deal with complaining people.  
"Thanks Izuna."

**. . . . . .**

I began to finish wrighting the scroll.  
It was my experiences with trying to summon the nine tailed fox demon.  
I documented everything on how I was able to summon the beast, to how capable i was of controlling him. It was a lot easier since I had Mangekyo Sharingan.  
A given from my father as a parting gift.  
He had studied this power for a very long time and when he was dying he blessed both Izuna and I with great power.

I put the scroll away and remembered that Hashirama wanted to meet me at the mountains, the place we hung out at as kids.  
I left my house and headed straight for the mountains. I wasn't in no rush to meet with Hashirama, he probably just wanted to remind me of embarrassing things we did as children.

By the time I reached the cliff, I saw Hashirama admiring the view of the village.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I said, walking to stand next to him.

"Madara! It's great that you came, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He said greeting me with a smile.  
"I knew if I didn't show up I'd have to put up with you screaming in my ear about how hurt you were."  
"Please, I'd just give you the silent treatment." He said playfully.  
"_You_?_ Hashirama Senju_?_ Silent_? Not in a million years. The silent treatment doesn't exist in your book." I scoffed and looked forward, loving the view from up here.  
"So why did you call for me?"  
Hashirama just grinned, waiting a while to answer.  
"Remember when we were kids and we sat exactly at this spot, talking about our dream village?"  
'Oh great...he's going down memory lane...'  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"Remember how you said it was just wishful thinking?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes Hashirama, I remember.  
Did you have me come all the way here just to tell me that?" Upon saying that, Hashirama's eye lit up.  
"I came to tell you an idea I had for the village! It's called _Hokage_." He said proudly.  
I looked at him wondering what that was.  
"What is that?"  
"It's going to be the protecter of this village. The Hokage will get to do all kinds of stuff, from choosing how things should be in the village and being the face that the villagers will know will always protect them and this village." I was taking in what Hashirama was saying and it seemed like a good idea.  
"So this Hokage person has to be at the village at all times...right?" I asked him.  
"Unless something occurred... But the Hokage will have to be someone who has the village best in mind, someone who will fight fiercely to protect the villagers..." I nodded my head agreeing with.  
"They will have to be very smart as well, they also shouldn't give in to pressure." I added with his list.  
"And who better than the guy standing next to me?" Hashirama said smiling at me.  
I froze for a moment.

He wanted me to be the Hokage?

"Me?" I knew it was me since no one else was here.  
"Oh course you! I can't think if anyone better than this maniac!" He said laughing as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I...I don't know Hashirama...this seems like a big thing." I honestly loved the idea of being Hokage for the village, but I knew some people wouldn't like it... there were some rumors going around about me that caused people to quickly look away in fear when I walked by.

"Come on Madara, you are perfect for this job." He said reassuringly.  
"I also have an idea for putting the Hokage's face right under where we're standing, that way, everyone will remember who is protecting them."

I looked at Hashirama with an awkward smile. "You're kidding right?"  
"I might have to modify your face a little since you have a face not even a mother can love." He laughed at his joke while patting my back.  
I just rolled my eyes.  
"So what do you think of my idea?" Hashirama said after he was done laughing.  
"The Hokage idea I like. Having your face sculpted to a giant rock... A little weirded out."  
It creeped me out to think that I was going to walk around the village with my face sculpted on a giant rock, eyeing my every move.  
"You'll get use to the idea. We also need to come up with a name for the village, any suggestions?"  
I thought for a moment and bent down to pick up a leaf with a perfect circle in it.  
"Konoha... The village hidden in the leaves... Sounds nice don't you think?" I turned to see what he thought of it only to see him with his head down having another depressive fit.

"It's like you didn't even try... You just saw that leaf on the ground and just went along with it... how boring.."  
I growled before yelling at him.  
"Well it's the same for "Hokage"! And you still haven't gotten your depression problem fixed?!" I took offense by what Hashirama said.

That name was a_ great_ name.

Before we could engage in more talk, Hashirama's little brother Tobirama appeared.

"There you are! Quit goofing around! The heads of the fire country will be here any minute so get moving!" He scolded is older brother.  
Their relationship was so different than mine and Izuna's. Sure Izuna threw a couple sarcastic comments here and there, but she never acted like the older one.

Certainly never yelled at me.

Tobirama turned and looked at me, as if he just noticed me.  
"Madara..." He said lowly.  
"Tobirama..." I said lowly as well.  
I have never spoken to Tobirama. Those were our first words to each other. Although we never fought, we still hated each other. My reason was because he almost killed my younger sister.  
I wasn't too sure of why he hated me, but Izuna said he was a racist...

and some other words that aren't suppose to be in her vocabulary.

"Well I'll meet with you next time Madara." Hashirama waved goodbye and I watched as the two brothers left.

**HASHIRAMA POV**

"Hokage?!"  
I cringed as my brother yelled.  
"I don't see why you are so angry, he is a great choice."  
"To you maybe, but the villagers won't like that." Tobirama said.  
"Why wouldn't they, without Madara this village wouldn't even be here."  
I think Tobirama is just exaggerating.

Madara was the best choice.

"Look Hashirama, I will say this slowly so your thick skull can get it in.  
This isn't your choice to make.  
It's the people's, and you know they won't pick Madara. You know about the rumors, correct?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes, I know, but I don't believe them."  
"But the villagers do." My brother said.  
"It's not just Madara, its anyone who gains those eyes. If they were to lose something important to them... They will go on a rampage, they will kill people, they will destroy the village-" I quickly cut my brother off.  
"I don't like how you are speaking of Madara."  
I didn't believe Madara would destroy something we both worked so hard for.  
"I'm just warning you now brother, Madara is not the safe choice." Tobirama spoke with seriousness.

Many things were running through my head. I had just told Madara he could be Hokage. How am I suppose to tell my friend from childhood that we have to take a vote with the villagers?

Madara is no stupid man, he probably knew about the rumors and knew that more than likely, the people will choose me as Hokage.

"I'm just being realistic with you Hashirama. The villagers would feel safe with you as their leader." With that said Tobirama left the room.  
Leaving me to my thoughts.

**YUSH! GOT IT DONE! ~^O^~**

**SO HAS ANYONE NOTCED HOW SIMILAR LOKI IS TO MADARA?**

**OR IS IT JUST ME?**

**AND WHO ELSE TAKES A LIKING TO VILLANS? I JUST REALIZED THAT I TEND TO FALL FOR THE "BAD GUYS"**

**MADARA**

**LOKI**

**AKATSUKI**

**ALOIS**

**PLANKTON **

**BUT THATS OKAY RIGHT? ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING! AND DONT BE SHY _MY PRECIOUS, I ENJOY READING YOUR COMMENTS. :)_**


End file.
